galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Slider
Sliders have learned to alter their ability to manipulate space to open portals rather than simply teleport from one place to another. They become so proficient with portals that they can slam foes charging at them into the ground or throw oponents into orbit, and accelerate allies to terminal velocity to virtually obliterate their enemies. The most powerful Sliders can open rifts to other planes and even other worlds in the void of space. They eventually learn how to manipulate outsiders and bypass most dimensional barriers. 'Requirements:' Skills: '''Knowledge(Arcane) 5 ranks, Knowledge(Planes) 6 ranks '''Abilities: Must be able to either cast Dimension Door, Manifest the Fold Space power, or have the Abundant Step ability Special: Must have traveled 1000 miles in your life for no reason but to see something new. Must also have seen an outsider use their teleport ability. Finally, must read a copy of the Compendium of Dimensional Theory by the Traveller. This tome is worth 1000 gold can be found at most major mage libraries. Studying the tomb requires at least 1 month of reading for at least 1 hour per day. Hit Dice: d8 'Slider:' 'Skills:' Appraise(Int), Disable Device(Dex), Fly(Dex), Knowledge(Arcane)(Int), Knowledge(Planes)(Int), Knowledge(Psionics)(Int), Perception(Wis), Sleight of Hand(Dex), Spellcraft(Int), Survival(Wis), Use Magic Device(Cha) Skill Points: 2+Int 'Class Abilities:' These are the class features of the Slider. Weapon & Armor Proficiencies(Ex) Sliders do not gain any new weapon or armor proficiencies. Casting/Manifesting/Monk Bonuses At the indicated levels, the Slider gains additional spells per day, spells known, and increase to caster level as if they had gained a level in a spellcasting class they belonged to before gaining the prestige class, additional power points and powers known as if they had gained a level in a psionic class they belonged to before gaining the prestige class, or Ki points, movement speed bonuses, Unarmed damage bonus and Flurry of Blows as if they had gained a level in Monk. If the character has levels in more than one casting class, psionic class, or levels in multiple qualifying classes, such as a monk/psion, they must choose which class to gain the bonus in. The Slider must have at least one level of Monk in order to gain the monk benefits with this ability. Bonus Feats At the indicated levels, the Slider gains Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Dimensional Manuevers, and Dimensional Savant bonus feats, even if they do not meet the requirements. Dimensional Sneak Attack Every even level, the Slider gains sneak attack as per the Rogue ability. In addition, whenever the Slider attacks after moving through a portal, they add this extra damage to any attacks they make. The target is not flat footed, however strange trajectories the Slider attacks from allow it to strike more vulnerable areas. This is precision damage. At 8th level, if they make a charge through a portal, they add double the normal number of damage dice. If they have sneak attack from another class, it stacks with this ability, however, the extra sneak attack does not apply to attacks through a portal unless the target is flat footed and only damage from this class is doubled on a charge at 8th level. Manipulate Outsiders At 5th level, the Slider can temporarily coerce an outsider or summoned creature to follow them. This ability functions like the Command Undead feat, except that it works on creatures with the outsider type. The will save DC is 10+the Slider's class level+ the Slider's Cha modifier. This control lasts for 1 hour. The Slider can use this ability a number of times per day equal to their Slider level+their Cha modifier. Feats that improve channel abilities, such as Improved Channel, work on this ability, but not feats that alter the ability do not. Sliding Starting at 2nd level, the Slider gains the ability to slide between dimensions for a certain amount of movement each day. This ability is similar the Dimension Door spell, except that the Slider can use this ability in place of normal movement. Each day they can slide a total distance of 50ft per Slider level. They can spread this movement out over any number of uses, though it must be in 5ft increments. They can also expend 5ft of Sliding to teleport their weapon into their hand as a free action, or can teleport an unattended object into their hand by spending an amount of movement equal to the distance between them and the object as a swift action. Portals The Slider is capable of alter the dimensional magic they use to open portals rather than simply hop between places. They gain a number of Portal charges equal to 3+their Slider level. They can also expend class abilities from their base class to gain more charges. If they have Ki, they expend Ki points in place of charges. Spell casters can expend conjuration spells to gain a number of charges equal to the level of spell sacrificed. Psions can expend power points in place of portal charges on a 3 for 1 basis. Portal charges can be expended in the following ways: ''Open Portal-'' This is the basic ability of a Slider. As a move action, they can spend 1 Portal Charge to open a rift between two places. One opening must be within 10ft per Slider level. The other opening must be within line of sight of the Slider, up to 400ft+40ft per the Slider's class level and the class level of their qualifying class(such as monk or psion) away. This portal can remain open for 1 round per Slider level, though the Slider can close it as a free action. The Slider can even close the portal as an immediate action by spending another charge point. If the Slider closes the portal as a creature enters it, the creature is shunted back out through the entrance and takes 1d6 disintegration damage per Slider level. ''Dimensional Charge-'' At 2nd level, the Slider can spend one portal charge when making a charge attack to charge through a portal, increasing their charge range to their portal limit. By spending 2 points, they can throw themselves through the air before charging their opponent, doing an additional 1d6 damage per Slider level if they hit their target. They take a -1 per extra damage dice to their AC for 1 round after making the charge. If they miss their attack, they land prone in a random adjacent square to the target. If they ready an action for an allies charge, they can instead spend the charges to grant either version of this ability to an ally. ''Dimensional Fury-'' At 3rd level, the Slider can spend 1 charge when making an attack as a standard action to give the attack a range of 10ft per Slider level. If the Slider uses the Cleave feat, it costs 1 charge per attack. At 8th level, the Slider can make a full attack action at this range by spending 1 charge per attack, or 1 charge per 2 attacks if using flurry of blows. The Slider can give this ability to an ally making an attack by readying an action. ''Fling creature-'' At 4th level, the Slider can open portals beneath creatures and fling them into the air. The creature must make a Reflex save DC 10+Slider level+Cha modifier or fall into the portal, falling the from up to the maximum portal height to the ground. The Slider can leave the portal open up to 1 round per Slider level, potentially letting other creatures fall through the portal. This ability costs 1 charge. ''Intercept Charge-'' At 5th level, the Slider can throw a portal up in front of a charging creature, sending it flying through the air instead. This ability functions like the Fling Creature ability, except that it takes 2 charges, and can be used as an immediate action. ''Greater Portal-'' At 6th level, the Slider's Teleport ability becomes Greater Teleport. When using the Teleport ability to create a portal, the Slider can create a portal to any place they have heard of even if they have never seen the place before. In this case, though, the portal scatters 1-100 miles from the intended target. When the Slider uses their Planeshift ability, the distance scattered is also reduced to 1-100 miles. In addtion, the Slider can bypass most means of blocking interdimensional travel, such as the Dimensional Lock spell, or effects that redirect the travel, such as the redirect teleport power. The Slider makes a character level check with a bonus equal to their Cha modifier, against DC 11+CL of the effect blocking their travel. If the check succeeds, the Slider bypasses the effect, but the effect isn't cancelled. ''Break Reality-'' At 7th level, the Slider can spend 4 charges to create cracks in the dimensions around them. This ability lasts for 1 round per Slider level and affects an area of up to 5ft per Slider level centered on the Slider. All creatures in the area, except for the Slider, suffer a 20% miss chance on all attacks. If the attack misses, it is resolved against the attacker. This miss chance represents tears in reality and can't be bypassed by normal means, such as True Seeing. Creatures must also make a will save or become confused for the duration of the fractures. The DC is 10+Slider's level+Cha Modifier. Creatures that specialize in dimensional magic, such as Conjurers or Nomads, gain a +2 on their will save, and only suffer a 10% miss chance. ''Explosive Portal-'' At 8th level, the Slider can spend 6 charges and open up a portal inside a creature. The creature must make a Fortitude save DC 10+Slider's level+Cha modifier or die from the internal trauma, as the portal explodes from it. If it succeeds the save, it instead takes 8d6 damage and the portal opens up in front of the creature. ''Teleport-'' At 4th level, The Slider gains the spell Teleport as a spell-like ability 1/day with a caster level equal to the Slider's character level, adding the Slider's class level twice when determining how many creatures she can teleport. The Slider can also expend 2 charges to use the teleport ability. If they spend an extra charge, the teleport becomes a portal, similar to their Open Portal ability between the starting point and the destination. ''Planeshift-'' At 6th level the Slider can Planeshift as a spell-like ability 1/day. This ability functions like the Slider's Teleport ability, except that to open a portal requires 2 extra charges. The Slider can also give any creature she touches the benefits of the Planar Adaptation spell for 24 hours by spending 1 charge per creature. ''Interplanetary Teleport-'' At 7th level the can cast Interplanetary Teleport as a spell-like ability 1/week. This ability functions like the Slider's Teleport ability, except that it takes 5 charges to use in place of the weekly use, and takes 10 charges to open a portal. ''Planar Rift-'' At 8th level, the Slider can spend 10 charges an open a massive extra dimensional rift, temporarily exchanging a piece of the material plane with another plane. The rift must be created within 65ft of the Slider, can be up to 80ft in diameter, and can last for up to 8 rounds. Any creature within the area must make a Will save DC 18+Cha modifier or be shifted to a random location on the new plane. The area within the rift takes on the planar traits of the plane it swapped with. The Slider can up to 20HD of outsiders from the rift, and gains a free Manipulate Outsider attempt against them. If the attempt fails, though, the Outsiders are free to act as they choose for as long as the rift lasts. After the Rift closes, the outsiders are returned to their home, though planeshifted creatures are still stuck in their plane. Some planes have inherent dangers to opening a rift to them, such as the Conduit. While the Slider is able to open a rift to the Conduit, it follows the same rules as trying to open the Conduit with the Open Conduit spell. Alternatively,